


Biblioteka

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Mind Palace, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Merlin jest umierający. Po raz kolejny. I jak zwykle udaje się wtedy w to jedno miejsce, które może pomóc mu przeżyć. Znowu.





	Biblioteka

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na akcję Fikaton 2016 na Forum Mirriel.

Wypełnione książkami regały zajmują całą powierzchnię ścian, od podłogi po sufit, dosłownie. Merlin zastanawiałby się, jakim sposobem można dosięgnąć znajdujących się najwyżej tomów, gdyby nie zauważył drabiny; widać właściciel tej biblioteki pomyślał o wszystkim. Przychodzi mu na myśl pytanie, kto jest tym właścicielem, ale zanim wypowiada je na głos, słyszy odpowiedź:

\- Ty, Emrysie.

Odwraca głowę, żeby spojrzeć na stojącego obok człowieka. Widzi go, ale gdyby miał opisać jego wygląd - czy jest niski, czy wysoki, gruby czy chudy, jasno czy ciemnowłosy - nie potrafiłby. On tam jest, Merlin o tym wie, przecież go _widzi_ , ale ten człowiek jakby po prostu nie ma żadnego wyglądu. Zwyczajnie nie wygląda i już. Wcale.

Jednak tym, co najbardziej dziwi Merlina, jest fakt, że ten brak wyglądu nie dziwi go ani nie niepokoi. Zamiast przejmować się tą tajemnicą, ma ochotę zapytać, kim ten człowiek jest.

\- Jestem bibliotekarzem.

I co to jest za miejsce.

\- To jest wiedza. Twoja, Emrysie.

Merlin chwilowo czuje w głowie pustkę, ale bibliotekarz i tak odpowiada na pytanie, które tym razem nawet nie przeszło Merlinowi przez głowę.

\- Jesteś przecież Emrysem, dzieckiem przepowiedni. Sądzisz, że przepowiednia nie zadbałaby o to, żebyś miał co najmniej przyzwoitą wiedzę? I żeby ta wiedza była uporządkowana - dodaje z przekąsem. - Po to _ja_ tu jestem.

Tym razem Merlin nie ma już wątpliwości: bibliotekarz czyta mu w myślach!

\- I wcale nie czytam ci w myślach, Emrysie - zaprzecza niewyglądający człowiek trochę chyba nielogicznie. Pewnie kłamie. - I nie kłamię.

Merlin kręci głową, na wszelki wypadek starając się nie myśleć o niczym, nawet jeśli wcześniej to nie pomogło.

Bibliotekarz wzdycha.

\- Emrysie, nie jesteś tu pierwszy raz. A za każdym razem zadajesz dokładnie te same pytania w dokładnie tej samej kolejności. Znam je już na pamięć. - Przewraca oczami.

Możliwe, że Merlin powinien się poczuć urażony tym, jak traktuje go osoba zamieszkująca podobno jego własną głowę, ale w tej konkretnej chwili jest zajęty czym innym. Jego myśli zapełnia nagła fala wspomnień, jakby słowa bibliotekarza przerwały tamę blokującą im dostęp do pamięci Merlina. Merlin przypomina sobie swoje wszystkie poprzednie wizyty: od pierwszej, kiedy był tylko małym, ciekawskim dzieckiem, które nie miało pojęcia, co to jest książka, przez kolejne - po upadku z drzewa za chatą matki, po wypiciu trucizny, po ukąszeniu przez serketa, po dotknięciu dorochy i inne, wiele innych, aż po to, które, jak teraz wie, jest następstwem próby otrucia go przez Morganę. Nasuwa mu się na myśl następne pytanie, tylko że tym razem nie dziwi go, że słyszy odpowiedź zanim je zada:

\- Nie wiem. To zależy od ciebie i czynników zewnętrznych. A więc: czy tym razem umrzesz, Emrysie? - pyta bibliotekarz z ciekawością, którą Merlin kojarzy nie tyle ze złośliwą satysfakcją, ile z wykonywanym przez niego zawodem. O ile można to tak określić.

Teraz, kiedy już przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie już tu był, wie też, co robił podczas swoich wcześniejszych tu pobytów. Patrzy na książki z takim samym głodem wiedzy, jak zawsze. Co z tego, że po odzyskaniu przytomności - jeśli i tym razem ją odzyska, oczywiście - nie będzie niczego pamiętał. To jest wiedza Emrysa, jego wiedza, i Merlin chce ją znać.

Rusza w kierunku drabiny, żeby podjąć przerwane studia, i słyszy za sobą cichnący, jakby oddalający się głos:

\- Wiesz, że miałbyś całą tą wiedzę na wyciągnięcie ręki w każdej chwili, kiedy tylko byś zechciał, gdybyś wypełnił przepowiednię, prawda?

Merlin wie. Bibliotekarz powtarza mu to do znudzenia podczas każdej jednej jego wizyty w tym miejscu; być może coś go do tego zmusza. Ale Merlin wie też, że choćby słyszał to tysiące razy, niczego nie będzie pamiętał, kiedy się obudzi. Ignoruje informację, której nie będzie mógł wykorzystać w praktyce, i sięga po pierwszą z brzegu książkę w błękitnej oprawie, choć wie, że jej treści też nie będzie pamiętał po przebudzeniu. W każdym razie nie od razu. Ale kiedyś, kiedy wypełni przepowiednię i magia wróci do Camelotu, a Artur stanie się prawdziwym Raz Na Zawsze Królem, który zjednoczy - _zjednoczył_ \- Albion, cała ta wiedza będzie jego. Warto więc ją poznać już wcześniej, prawda? Skoro i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty...

Zagłębia się w treści traktatu o truciźnie, którą podała mu Morgana, z każdym zdaniem nabierając podziwu dla jej zabójczej mocy. Wie, jak niewielkie szanse ma na przeżycie, ale nie ma to dla niego żadnego znaczenia poza tym wynikającym z czystej wiedzy. Tylko to liczy się w tym miejscu. Tylko to i nic


End file.
